Special Quests/The Queen's Ascension/1-4: Initiate Take Back
|gold = 900 960 |exp = 780 890 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: }} Part 1/3 Gilbert [ I understand. That lines up with what my sources have been telling me too. ] Juliana [ So you already know about it. Impressive. ] Gilbert [ With the knights gone, more towns near the Holy Capital have been asking us for help. ] Juliana [ What do you mean the knights are gone? ] Gilbert [ They've been called back to the Holy Capital for reasons I still don’t know. ] Juliana [ No wonder Black Troops have made it this far, then. ] Gilbert [ In my opinion... ] Louise [ So, can we count on your help? ] Gilbert [ ...If this is the will of the Shrine, then I’m afraid the Vice Capital cannot help. ] Juliana [ Fine, then! We’ll just take care of it ourselves! ] Gilbert [ Don’t worry. I said the 'Vice Capital' cannot help. ] Louise [ What do you mean? ] Gilbert [ As guilds, we would have no problem following a personal request from the Queen. ] Juliana [ You mean, you want me to pay you? ] Gilbert [ We would never dream of charging Your Majesty. It would just be for appearances. ] Louise [ So, what are you saying? ] Gilbert [ A large force would make the Shrine suspicious. So I’ll send a small, elite team. ] Pirika [ Who can you send? ] Gilbert [ You’ll find out soon enough. I’ll contact you if there’s anything else. ] Gilbert [ Just make sure to get Her Highness close to the Holy Capital. ] Juliana [ Not exactly direct, is he? ] Phoena [ He’s just very cautious. ] Louise [ Lady Juliana, what would you have us do now? ] Juliana [ We shall go to the Holy Capital. We can’t work with the guilds here. ] Juliana [ Now then, would you be so kind as to escort “Her Majesty?” ] ' Hero ' off to the Holy Capital. Juliana [ And hurry, before those fools at the Holy Capital do even more damage. ] off to the Vice Capital. Juliana [ Were you even listening? ] Phoena [ Yes, that may be the safest choice, but... ] Louise [ The priests that incited this coup seemed to be planning something else. ] Louise [ Let’s hurry to the Holy Capital. ] ---- Monster [ ...! ] Kain [ There you are, Captain. The Black Army is here! We need your help! ] Juliana [ They really are everywhere, aren't they...? ] Louise [ Lady Juliana... ] Juliana [ I know. I won’t be reckless. I won’t even move if it’s just out of anger. ] Juliana [ But we can’t just let them get away with everything! Prepare to die! ] Part 2/3 Phoena [ Okay, then we’re off to the Holy Capital. ] Kain [ Sorry, guys. Could you hold on for just a bit? ] Pirika [ What’s up? ] Kain [ The priests just got summoned back to the Shrine. ] Michidia [ They’re currently discussing what they should do. ] Louise [ I can’t believe they’re even targeting the Volunteer Army... ] Kain [ What do we do, Juliana? As the Holy Queen, what should they do? ] Juliana [ Shh, keep your voice down! We don’t want just anyone knowing who I am. ] Kain [ Oops. Sorry. ] Michidia [ Next time, Kain, try actually using that brain of yours. ] Juliana [ Anyway, I don’t like it. If they’re loyal to me, then what’s the issue? ] Louise [ Sentimentality, maybe? The Shrine is their home, after all. ] Louise [ And even the Holy Queen is subject to their ordainment. ] Juliana [ ...Huh. ] Louise [ Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to speak out of turn. ] Juliana [ Oh, no, I was just surprised how much being a queen suits you. ] Louise [ You flatter me, Your Majesty, but I'm just a simple... ] Juliana [ Yes, yes. Never mind all that. Say, what if you went to see the priests and... ] Male Citizen [ Help! Please! ] Phoena [ What’s wrong? ] Male Citizen [ Monsters! They usually never show up here, but now...! ] Louise [ And if all the knights are off in Holy Capital... ] Juliana [ They’re already doing a bang-up job running things... We’ll take care of it, sir. ] Male Citizen [ Oh thank you, miss... Hm? That’s strange. You look very familiar. ] Juliana [ You know, I hear that a lot. I guess I just have a familiar-looking face. Heh heh! ] Part 3/3 Parchelle [ ... ] Arietta [ So what will you do, Parchelle? Stay with us, or return to the Holy Capital? ] Parchelle [ I’m sorry... I just can’t decide. ] Parchelle [ As a knight, it’s my duty to protect the Queen in Sir Einslotte’s stead. ] Parchelle [ And I certainly don’t want to help anyone who would seize power like this. ] Parchelle [ But at the end of the day, I’m still a priest... It’s tough opposing the Shrine. ] Roy [ We answer to God and God alone. We’re not the Shrine’s lapdogs. ] Parchelle [ I know what you’re trying to say...but I just can’t defy the Shrine completely. ] Arietta [ Roy, I’m guessing you’ll be staying with us, then? ] Roy [ It’s what I think is right. There is no justice in the Shrine’s actions. ] Parchelle [ Justice, eh...? ] Louise [ Everyone, may I say something? ] Roy [ Well, well, if it isn't Her Majesty. I wonder how she’s going to convince us. ] Louise [ I'm sure you've all noticed how there are even more monsters around than usual. ] Louise [ So why have all the knights and priests been called back to the Holy Capital? ] Louise [ Yes, it is important that Holy Capital is protected. However... ] Roy [ ... ] Louise [ Does that make it right to subject the neighbouring towns to danger? ] Louise [ Before you make your decision, I would ask that you think long and hard... ] Louise [ Think about what you are fighting for, and what those who fled the Royal Capital want. ] Parchelle [ What I am fighting for...? ] Roy [ Well, I've decided. I'm staying with the Volunteer Army. ] Roy [ I’d much rather heal kids than help the Shrine with its silly power struggles. ] Parchelle [ Are you certain in your decision? ] Roy [ Yeah. Worst case, they throw me out. I can live with that. ] Arietta [ Parchelle... What do you think we should do? ] Parchelle [ I... ] Wayne [ I can see Parchelle is struggling with this. Arietta too. ] Parchelle [ Wayne. ] Wayne [ I won’t force you one way or the other. You should do what you feel is right. ] Wayne [ Wherever you go, I am sure you will be a shield and sword for the Holy Kingdom. ] Parchelle [ Captain... Wayne... I... ] ' Hero ' what you feel is right. Parchelle [ What I feel is right... I... ] with us to Holy Capital. Parchelle [ Yes. You’re right. My mind is made up. ] Parchelle [ I will go with you to the Holy Capital and help rescue Sir Einslotte. ]